


All That Glitters

by Reshirana



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: Fantasy, Hair Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, M/M, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshirana/pseuds/Reshirana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has tentacle hair, and he’s not afraid to use it on his ruby-eyed gunman friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313085) by [XpaperplaneX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpaperplaneX/pseuds/XpaperplaneX). 



> I’m sorry, okay? Ever since I read someone write a TentaHair kink thing, a certain blonde swordsman with long hair kept popping into my mind. So be happy that my dirty teenage mind didn’t have the skills to explicitly write out things like this like all of the other godly writers out there.  
> Also. This is my first time writing tentacle stuff (and it’s not even tentacles to start with), so be kind. Please.

“Wait, hold up,” Anna halted the team’s conversations by the firelight by raising one hand, slightly calloused from the battles they faced. “So you’re telling me that your hair’s some kind of tentacles?!”

“Yup,” Matt sighed, his long blonde hair, which went down to the waistbands of his pants, glimmering in the warm light of the campfire. It had been a long day, and he had already downed several cans of beer. And before he knew it, the confession just slipped out of his mouth. “It won’t move on its own accord if I keep it restrained, thus the reason why I always wear hats or helms or something.”

“Hey, did any of you guys already know about this?!” Anna turned to the other two adventurers, who both shook their heads negatively.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever heard of that happening, either.” Natalie eyed the swordsman’s mane carefully. “Tell us… what happened to make you be like that?”

“You’re not part Beholder or anything, right?” Lance, who was silently listening to the conversation until now, chimed in, readying his lighter weapon just in case.

“Well, first off, no, I’m not a monster, so keep your gunblade down.” Matt’s sky blue eyes twinkled in mirth, albeit a bit hurriedly. “Second off, you know how I was fighting monsters long before I even met you all, right?”

“No,” the other three said simultaneously.

“Er, okay. I was.” Matt fidgeted with the orange triangles on the hem of his black jacket as if he was feeling awkward. “One day, I met with the Beholder. I fought it alone, and I near died. I passed out there. Next thing I knew,” Matt averted his gaze downwards before speaking the rest of his tale, “I was in the monster’s den or something. Tentacles everywhere. You guys know about the Beholder enough to know what happened next, right?”

“We… can make a guess.” Natalie said as the rest of the crew’s eyes widened in realization. All of the team had experienced the Beholder’s “Special Move” at least once before, so they had an unpleasant vision of their friend all caught up in the monster’s slimy appendages.

“Sorry, bro. Must’ve been horrifying to retell the tale.” Lance said, breaking the awkward silence by patting on Matt’s shoulders.

“Naw, it’s alright. No use crying over spilt potions.” Matt waved it off, laughter returning to his eyes. “Besides, I learned to control it to a certain extent now.”

“Erm, how much control we talking about, here?” Anna’s young face was skeptical as she said that. “I don’t want anything like the original’s Special Move happen to us right now.”

“Before I explain that, though,” Matt sighed as he took off his black hat, which resembled that of a pirate’s, “I need a drink.”

And that he did. As soon as he said the sentence aloud, a lock of his long, golden hair moved on its own, slipping around an unopened can of beer, then retracted itself to hand the can into Matt’s grasp. He then deftly opened the tab on the can and downed a third of it in one go. When he opened his eyes, he was met with amazed gazes from his teammates.

“Told you,” Matt smirked. “It’ll do things I think of it doing, like picking up a can of beer or helping me clean my swords or something. I can’t control it sometimes, since… well, who in this world has managed to control their train of thought?”  
“No one,” Natalie nodded in understanding. “Hey, can you feel the things you touch with your hair?”

“Yeah, why?” Matt’s eyes wandered to the mage.

“So THAT’S why you never let me braid your hair!” Natalie’s grin was more evil and pronounced now. “Kinky.”

“Get yer head outta the gutter, mate.” Matt’s face glowed red, and not from the fire, as he drawled unconsciously and backed away from the seductive mage. “Else you’re gonna feel these down yer top.” He let loose several strands of his hair into the air, as if he was filled to the brim with static electricity, before he firmly put on his cap and let his hair fall limp at his back.

Anna’s laughter didn’t cut through the deep thoughts of the dark gunman, though.

 

“Should’ve let it run its course, dude.” Lance said with a sigh. The team only had two tents- one for the girls and one for the men. The swordsman and the gunman had to share the small space provided, smaller still with two sleeping bags squished together along with the two’s assortment of their arsenal. “I had a camera on me; could have made a fortune with that tentacle hair of yours.”

“She has Firestorm Level Three, Lance.” Matt’s face was dead serious as he took off his hat to sleep. “THREE. Tentacles they may be, but I seriously have no intention of it being any shorter than this.” He was now dressed in a casual grey cotton tanktop and baggy sweats, which oddly suited the man. He yawned as he leaned into his own sleeping bag.

“True,” Lance muttered. “I had Anna ask me if this stupidly-sticking-out hair on the back of my head was a bomb fuse one day. No one’s getting close to MY hair with fire, too.”

Lance suddenly felt a gentle tug on the said ahoge, but had heard no sound from Matt. He looked around, and in his face was a strand of gold hair, waving at his ruby eyes.

“Unintentional, man.” Matt was relaxed as his hands were positioned at the back of his head. His face was blank, but Lance could swear his eyes were laughing.

“Oh, ha ha.” Lance laughed along mockingly as he stripped off his black leather trench coat, then his yellow linen shirt. It was just too sweltering to wear anything tonight. Then he felt those blue eyes staring into his back, then…

“The FUCK are you doing?!” Lance tried to reel away from Matt’s grasp, or rather, the grip his hair had on his torso. The locks circled his satin-smooth waist, stretching more than their original length, around his navel and some even straying upwards to nudge at his dusk-colored nipples. Lance gasped at the sudden change of its behavior, warmth running down his spine to his groin like electricity, before yanking the hair tentacles off his body.

“Alright, THAT was unintentional!” Matt’s face was panicked now, red to his ears in embarrassment. “I was just thinking about how your skin was so pale and full of battle scars, and well…” He trailed off, eyeing the ground guiltily before continuing on, “I’m a guy, okay?! May as well ask me if the sky’s blue!”

“Yeah, but why me of all the Godcat-damned people?!” Lance fumed, his blush about an eighth from arousal, the rest in confused rage. “I thought you were straight?!”

“Well you look like a girl!” Matt could only come up with a poor excuse for a retort, but that did the trick. He suddenly found himself throttled onto his sleeping bag backfirst, lying down looking at the naked, toned upper body of the gunman who now held him by his shoulders.

“Last words, Roszak?” Lance sneered, his unusually perfect white teeth shining like the fangs of a predator, about to sink in to its prey. _Damn, he looks hot when he does that. Not that his flimsy body compared to mine did anything, mind you,_ Matt thought.

“Yeah. You’re a pathetic tactician.” Matt smirked victoriously in response as all of his golden hair, even the ones braided at his sides, broke free of his mental hold to ensnare the redhead. The struggling limbs were tangled in a mess of gold, and soon, both of the gunman’s arms and legs were tied together to themselves, respectively.

“You clearly should have seen that coming, mate.”

“Shit,” Lance cursed silently. “What are you going to do to me now, Matt? Rape me like your Beholder kin?”

“Thought I already told you I’m not related to that abomination of a monster?” Matt’s eyes inquired. “And if I were to rape you, I’d use my actual organs, not my hair.”

“Still a rape either way,” Lance grumbled. His eyes shot open in surprise as he was suddenly released. He looked behind him to see Matt with his hat firmly on his head.

“If you don’t want to feel the wrath of my hair again, I advise you not to get me excited.” Matt sighed before curling up in his sleeping bag, his hat still on him.

 

Several days passed following the Tentacle Hair accident. Night came, as always, but this was a night out of the ordinary variant, if “Ordinary” existed in Lankyroot Jungle. The strange things started when the two men started to settle down to sleep after seeing the girls go into their tent. The two men were getting ready to sleep; Matt was already in his usual tanktop and sweats, while Lance was getting his black trench coat off.

The only thing on Matt’s mind was to not think about how smooth Lance’s white skin looked between multitudes of battle scars when he got naked from the waist up. But being a man he was, his thoughts moved on to vulgar fantasies.

 _Oh, if only I could trail his fingers down that pale, round shoulders, smaller than my own… Wouldn’t it be nice to just enjoy seeing his crimson hair twinkle in the lantern’s light without him yelling at me…_ _And what about his voice? Will his voice be higher than I can imagine when he comes?_

It took his hair less than a second to snuggle up onto the gunman’s arms, as if it was begging to be petted.

“I didn’t want to get naked in a bug-infested area outside our tent, got it?” Lance sighed. “Now get your hair off me, so I can sleep.”

“You know a tent infested with hair tentacles are way worse than bugs, right?” Matt snickered, now willingly controlling his hair to play around with the gunman, to test his reactions to having so much parts of him being touched at the same time.

“At least this one can hold itself down to a point, Matt.” Lance’s complaint never reached Matt’s ears, due to it being mumbled to near silence.

“I think I told you that I can feel through my hair? Man, you’ve got smooth skin.” His sky blue eyes gave an appreciative stare as his hair fondled around Lance’s body, caressing his body in so many places at once. He felt his groin stir at the sight of the gunman writhe a bit under the undulating tentacle hair. “How do you keep it so smooth? I mean, you’re an army guy for fuck’s sake.”

“Please stop it before I get my gunblade out.”

“Oh hey, never knew you for a type to beg for mercy.” Matt, clearly amused with the hint of breathlessness in the gunman’s plea, decided to play with him some more. He allowed his gold strands to squeeze the gunman’s arms and legs, applying similar pressure to that of how leather hugged one’s body.

The two’s bodies were a bit apart from each other, but the tentacle hair didn’t mind. When Matt thought of how much more fun he could have if Lance was a bit more closer to him, the tentacles suddenly jerked, pulling the redhead into the swordsman’s lap, facing away from Matt’s face. Matt now had a great view of Lance’s naked chest over his shoulders, relatively frail compared to his. What surprised- and pleasured- Matt even more was the visible bulge against the gunman’s crotch.

“You know you could have just called me?” Lance turned his head around as much as he could in an effort to lock eyes with Matt. “My arms hurt, thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome, and, what can I say? My hair has a mind of its own sometimes.” Matt placed both his hands over Lance’s thighs and slid his fingers over the black fabric, making Lance shift around restlessly in his grasp. He wanted to tease his friend’s erection, but then realized that he didn’t just have two arms. Locks of gold ran over Lance’s tented length and gently applied pressure onto it, earning him an airy moan. He was right; Lance’s voice _could_ go higher than he imagined at first.

“Get… these things away from me!” Lance groaned, hips grinding against Matt’s as he said the words. Sensing the swordsman’s now erect cock, Lance tried to buck his hips away from the other man’s body, but the golden hair tentacles did their job of keeping him seated very well.

“Struggling against me won’t get you any further, dude.” Matt’s voice was near a sigh now, heated by the lewd movements of the gunman’s body. Lance shivered when the breath hit his ears, and groaned as the hair started to undress him even further. Several strands were already slipping beneath the waistbands to fondle with the trapped length, some intent on undoing his belt buckles, some tugging at the seams to let Lance’s erection spring free. All of them met their mark, and soon, Lance was sitting in Matt’s lap without a string of clothing covering his pale body.

“Huh.” Matt cocked his head in amusement. “You go commando, Commander?”

“When I said… to get these away from me,” Lance’s voice was feverish and breathless, “I didn’t mean… my clothes, ya idiot.”

“Er, sorry for breaking the tension,” Matt said while eyeing the pubic area of the gunman’s over his shoulder, putting a firm palm onto his lips to silence him, “but now I’ll never know if that hair of yours is natural or not, since you lack a carpet.”

“Ah, shut up. It’s natural.” Lance’s cheeks gained a healthy glow of rose, the tint pronounced in his pale skin color, as he turned his head away. “Now, about letting go of me?”

“Save that sweet voice of yours for later, Lance,” Matt simply said as he turned the gunman’s figure around so that he was facing him now. “Lemme hear you beg for it.”

“What’re you talking abo—Ah,” Lance gasped as a lone strand of hair breached his arse, and shuddered as it was joined by another, then another, until he lost count. The hair strands were now all together and moving in unison like it was a single tentacle the width of a finger. Lance closed his eyes, face scrunched up in focus to get ahold of himself amidst the pleasure surging in him, hands holding onto the assaulter’s gray tanktop. He then felt a different kind of pleasure jolt through his spine, and when he opened his ruby eyes, revealed the source to be some hair playing around with his nipples. He also saw Matt’s freed member being pumped vigorously to hardness by the swordsman’s skillful hands, making the gunman slightly fantasize how those hands would feel on his before the tentacle in his body brushed over his prostate.

“Ahn, n-no! I… ah.” In a fervor to get away from the breach, Lance had scooted himself closer to the swordsman. Their faces were now dangerously close to each other, and their phalluses even more so. The tentacle hair wasn’t even close to being done playing with Lance’s body, and relentlessly continued to play with his sensitive spot, another tentacle joining in the fun. Lance held his moans in by putting his hands over his mouth, but at a moment’s notice, was pulled away by other tentacles. They held him at his wrists like handcuffs, and they felt like actual iron ones too.

Matt’s hands suddenly grabbed Lance’s hard member along with his own, and suppressed the redhead’s yell with his lips. His blue eyes silently told Lance to shut the hell up, and started to run his calloused hands over both of the men’s cocks. The pleasure soon became unbearable to Lance- being rubbed from both the front and the back at the same time- who came then and there into Matt’s hands. His hips bucked, and white smeared Matt’s vision. Lance was panting when his body was done releasing his seeds, and small globs of cum stuck to his stomach. Matt never knew his friend could come _that_ hard.

The tentacles released the gunslinger onto the soft sleeping bags, back flat against the floor, while the owner of those said hair deftly cleaned his hands on his sweatpants.

“I think now you know what I want to hear you beg for, huh?” Matt said with a smirk on his lips. Lance, his member still hard from pent-up lust, opened his eyes a sliver before croaking out, his voice laced with want.

“Your tentacles aphrodisiacs or something?”

“Er, I don’t think so?” Matt was taken aback by the question. He really wasn’t expecting this kind of response.

“Well, it’s certainly working.” Lance weakly reached his arms out toward the mess of gold that ran over Matt’s back, his smile tired but confident. “Rape me, you idiot.”

“That’s not exactly begging for something, but alright.” Matt shrugged his broad shoulders and reached into a pocket of his bag with his long hair, left on the far side of the tent. It produced a small bottle of lubricant oil, which the tentacle deposited onto Matt’s waiting hand.

“Hold still,” the swordsman commanded, popping the bottle open and slicking four of his fingers with it. It was a gag gift from a while ago given to the swordsman by who-knows-whom, but he still kept it nonetheless. Besides, how many times do you come across lavender-flavored lube?

Lance, all of his body- save for his cock-, still limp from the orgasm, was suddenly hoisted up to his knees by the hair tentacles. His position now appeared to be similar to how a dog hoisted their backsides into the air to play; hands at the sides of his face, resting his weight onto the sleeping bags with his knees. His moans of embarrassment soon became mewls of pleasure as Matt started to thrust his lubricated fingers in and out of the gunman’s exposed hole, increasing the amount due to how much his hair tentacles had done their job well beforehand. No matter how much he tried to writhe free of the uncomfortable position, the golden hair tentacles managed to hold Lance firmly in his place.

This time, it was Matt who couldn’t suppress his gasp. Lance’s ring of muscle suddenly clenched around his fingers in an attempt to ease the tension. Just the thought of that wet, tight cavity around his fingers was fap-worthy material, but the actual experience was overstimulating, to say the least. He was so focused on his fingers that his hair lay limp at his sides and his back, awaiting for more delusions to work on. The gunman caught on, though; he noticed his freedom, and perked his ass a bit higher into the air as an invitation to the swordsman. He wasn’t going to run away when there was something more fun waiting for him.

“Whaddaya waiting for?” Lance, his ruby eyes glazed over with lust, said sneeringly. “Break me, I dare you.”

That sent Matt over the edge. He took his fingers out slowly, and aligned himself to Lance. The gunman gasped as Matt’s hair suddenly grabbed his arms and pulled on it so that his posture became strikingly similar to a wheelbarrow. As thorough the lubrication was, the initial breach was awkward and rough, due to Matt’s member being unexpectedly large for a man his size and build. The beads of precum on the tip of Matt’s length helped only a minimal amount, but after a few tries (and some airy moans from the sodomised gunslinger), got the entire thing into Lance’s body.

“You… want to wait… before I start?” Matt gasped, all his efforts put into preventing his release. His actual hands now held Lance’s arms by their wrists, letting his hair dance wildly over his partner’s body. Some of the strands played around with the redhead’s erogenous zones, casting feather-light brushes against the sensitive but scarred body of the man.

“N-no need,” Lance mewled, reaching near incoherency but managing to keep his voice heard, “I… ah, kinda _want_ it to hurt, man. Make me feel that… I actually managed to get laid.”

Matt gulped unconsciously. Was his friend that desperate for release? He thought for a while, but was shot back into reality as Lance managed to squeeze the penetrating cock with his inner muscles.

“…You asked for it,” Matt growled with carnal lust, and started to pound into Lance, slowly at first in fear of literally breaking him, then canting faster and faster as the friction became more smooth and pleasurable. Lance responded by moaning through his lips and stroking whatever hair he could reach from his position. Since Matt could clearly feel with his hair, Lance, in his lusty, foggy mind, decided that it would be nice for him to pleasure his partner in some way other than the normal way.

Matt, for one, thoroughly enjoyed the experience. Not only did Lance make for a great uke, he was treating his hair nicely. Even the skin of his hands felt nice and smooth, all the more as the redhead was sweating now, and those fingers running through his tentacle hair felt amazing. And his partner’s voice! He didn’t know Lance could make a voice that high and cute, or the fact that he could be so vocal at all. Those whimpers he made whenever he hit the prostate were utterly mesmerizing.

Lance, on the other hand, was trapped and at the swordsman’s mercy. His knees was against the soft plush sleeping bags, his sides were caged in with a mass of writhing tentacle hair, his arms held by the man who was topping him, and on top of him, fucking him out of his rational thoughts, was the blonde swordsman. He didn’t mind, though. He always had admired the broader body of the man, and the hair tentacles felt really nice. They were strong like its owner, and resilient to boot. They were perfect.

The two men’s pleasure built up on itself until both men came- Lance first, being teased from the hair tentacles from the front, then Matt, who mercilessly spewed his seed into the gunslinger’s slender body. Globules of milky cum ran from Lance’s hole to his thighs down onto the sleeping bags, even before Matt released his length from the confines of Lance’s flesh.

“That’s gonna stain,” Lance gasped breathlessly. As he yelped when the now softened cock was pulled out of him, he thought to himself that he may be unable to walk for a while following the morning. “I’m not going to clean that up, just to let you know.” His own voice felt weak even for him; Matt truly had fucked him senseless.

“Eh, I can use my Water element skill to clean it off with force, if it comes to that.” Matt shrugged as his hair split their roles upon each other. A majority worked on cleaning the visible area for signs of semen, while some caressed the tired and sated body of the gunman. When he turned around to face the redhead, though, he found his partner already asleep, lulled by the hair.

“G’Night, mate,” Matt chuckled softly as he curled up into the open area next to him.

 

“Matt?” The swordsman turned around to meet the peridot eyes of Anna. Morning had passed, and the team of four was simply walking through the jungle in search of missing treasure. The girls quickly caught onto how the gunman was walking with a slight limp, but they kept the thought to themselves.

“Yeah?”

“I was just thinking…” The archer started. “Maybe you can equip two swords by sacrificing your head equip slot? Since, you know, your hair can move when you don’t have a hat on.”

“That… may work,” Natalie added in. “The idea of sacrificing your defense for offence, I mean. I really don’t think it’ll work since I don’t think hair can hold things _that_ heavy.” She eyed the white, shining holy blade on the man’s back. “I mean, it’s tentacles, but it’s still hair.”

“Nonsense,” Matt fumed, “and, FYI, my hair can hold up at least Lance’s weight, thank you very much!”

“Er, when’d you figure that out?” Both girls looked to Matt, then Lance, then back again.

“…Last night?” Matt said sheepishly, figuring out the mistake he had just made. He looked at Lance for assistance, but all he saw was the void of the gunpoint Lance held before his vision blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS SMUT HELL YEAH. And unlike my trashy predecessors, I manage to get the porn part longer than the plot! Still trashy though. Also, Lance used Antimatter on Matt at the end. Reviews and comments are appreciated. Thanks for taking time to read this!
> 
> July 23 EDIT  
> Over. 100. VIEWS. How...?! Thank you all for this much view counts!


End file.
